


Thank You, O Blue Gatorade.

by Confused_Foam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Crushes, First Kiss, Kageyama Calls People Dumbass Thats The Language, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mild Language, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Teasing, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: When an incident with some blue Gatorade leaves the team one futon short for their training camp Tobio is forced to share with Hinata, and it makes his nights way too warm in more ways than one.





	Thank You, O Blue Gatorade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Brooke for prompting me to write this! It was very fun to write <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Someone is going to have to pay for this. Tobio isn’t exactly sure who yet, but someone needs to suffer for landing him in this situation. He tries to wiggle away from Hinata’s elbow digging into his ribs, but there is only so much space on this narrow futon. He contemplates sleeping on the floor but going through practice stiff as a board sounds awful, and listening to Hinata complain sounds even worse, so shoving him off isn’t a good option either. The elbow comes back, not digging so much as resting gently, which is arguably more distracting, and Tobio is out of room to squirm away. Resigned he goes back to listing people to blame so he doesn’t focus on that little pinpoint of heat. 

The obvious choice to start with is the dumbass next to him. The one currently keeping him awake with wild limbs and radiating heat enough to make Tobio sweat. He was the one who brought the stupid sports drink and lost the caps. 

Or he could blame Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san for being the idiots to knock over the open bottle right onto on of the futons. The bright blue seeped right in like it was made to be there. He could also blame the place they were staying for not having enough spares, or whoever else it was that needed one. Or Daichi-san for getting mad and deciding that out of everyone involved Tobio and Hinata were the ones that needed to be punished, just because they were the ones fighting when he walked in while Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san were trying to clean up. 

It’s not even remotely fair. Tobio had nothing to do with it until afterwards, and yet he’s the one who's suffering for it. All Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san got ever lectures, and Hinata doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. For all the complaining he did he fell right asleep and has been peacefully beating Tobio up ever since. It feels like Tobio’s the only one getting punished. 

Hinata rolls over, closer than ever to Tobio and just way too hot. His soft breathing fills Tobio’s ears this close, and he needs space or he might combust. He only has to survive three more nights of this. Just three. It takes a while longer staring at the wall for Tobio to fall into an uneasy, overheated sleep.

__________ _ _ _

The next night is somehow worse. Hinata isn’t as dead tired, yammerining all the way to lights out and then over Tobio’s head with Nishinoya-san in some of the loudest whispering he’s ever heard after. That lasts until Daichi-san gives them a few stern words that make Tobio wince, and they weren’t even directed at him. They quiet right down after that. Hinata is left tossing and turning in their little shared space. He’s not actually touching him, but Tobio can feel his blood pressure rising with every roll. He should probably be ashamed of how little time it takes for him to snap. 

“Stop moving!”

“I can’t get comfortable, and you’re hogging all futon stupid.” Hinata hisses back, moving around even more in retaliation, and crowding against Tobio’s side in a bid to push him over. Even though he’s not as unbearably hot as he is asleep, Hinata’s skin is still noticeably warm through both of their t-shirts. It makes something prickle in Tobio’s chest. 

He shoves Hinata off before the feeling gets the chance to grow. “I’m not the one hogging the bed. You’re the one who’s all over me dumbass.”

“That’s because you’re taking up too - much - room!” With every pause Hinata pushes against Tobio’s chest. His hands are even warmer than the rest of him, and startling small. They are so distracting that Tobio almost forgets to fight back. 

After a pause that leaves Hinata looking confused - and oh no Tobio can’t look at his eyes this close badbadbad - Tobio shoves him back off. “You’re taking up too much room!” 

Hinata opens his mouth to say something back but gets cut off by Daichi-san’s voice from across the room. “If you two don’t stop you’ll sleep outside.” They both shut up. Hinata glares and Tobio rolls over to avoid the eye contact. It doesn’t really matter because he can feel his eyes on the back his head anyway. Eventually Hinata rolls over and they fall asleep back to back. 

Sometime in the very early morning he wakes up with Hinata wrapped around him like a vine. It’s about a million-billion degrees between the body heat Hinata’s putting off and Tobio’s own flush. He has to pry himself free he catches a glimpse of Hinata’s peaceful sleeping face that sets his heart beating so fast he has to go hide in the bathroom until he can calm down. When he does get back to bed the embarrassment keeps him awake until Nishinoya-san draws the curtains back. 

__________ _ _ _

The third night Tobio is wary. He’s careful to leave space between himself and Hinata, and to shut his trap and not start a fight while he tries to get comfortable. Fortunately, he settles down quickly. Unfortunately, he settles staring at Tobio’s back again. 

Even at the very edge of the futon Tobio can feel his breath stirring the hairs on the back of his neck, and the excess heat building below their blanket. It’s a good thing it's dark in the room and their teammates are all asleep because he’s pretty sure he’s neon pink. The worst of it is though, is the peak he caught of Hinata’s sleeping face last night is sitting like a freaking billboard in his mind. It was so… All he wants is to roll over and have another look. 

Waiting for Hinata to fall asleep so he can stare at him feels criminal, and with the way his heart is pounding he’s sure the whole room knows he’s guilty. He lays there for what feels like forever, listening to Hinata’s breathing just to be sure. Finally, he rolls over as quietly as he can.

Hinata has freckles. Little ones that Tobio’s never noticed before. And his eyelashes! They are super long, but light. And his mouth is just a little bit open. It looks soft...like...pillow-y even though his lips are a little chapped. Tobio wonders what it would be like to - he stops just shy with a guilty squeak as Hinata’s eyes pop open and nearly stop his heart.

“What are you doing?” He asks, even though he has to know. Tobio’s so close to to his face and blushing so hard. Tobio starts to squirm away, preparing for a blow up, but a smile is all he gets. “Were you trying to kiss me?” 

Tobio’s brain stutters, looking for a good excuse, or something he could yell, and all that comes out is a helpless confused noise. There’s no lie to get out of this one.

“You really want to kiss me?” Hinata whispers, eyes all wide and sparkle like they get watching Bokuto-san play. Tobio thinks he might die being looked at like that. “Kageyama wants to kiss me…” He’s all breathless and yeah. Kageyama really really wants to kiss him. 

“Well? Can I?” Tobio asks, and watches red crawl up Hinata’s face. Good. Now they’re even. 

Hinata considers it briefly. “Just one,” he decides, and leans up before Tobio can react. He was right. His lips are warm and pillow-soft in spite being a little chapped, and gone before Tobio really gets to appreciate them. It’s just a little press, there and gone, and it's probably a good thing Hinata said only one be Tobio might not survive another. As it is Hinata nearly does him in by reaching down to hold his hand. 

Neither of them get too much sleep, they stay up late talking quietly with their heads under the blanket. It’s stuffy, dark, and completely beautiful. 

__________ _ _ _

Their last night at camp they are too tired to stay up late for more whispering and kisses. Both of them are halfway asleep before Daichi-san even turns the lights off. In the morning they wake up to Tanaka-san cooing tauntingly over a photo of them curled around each other. Tobio hides his face while Hinata all but tackles him for the phone. In the end, Tanaka-san just sends it to both of them with a wink. 

Tobio may or may not set it as his phone wallpaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are a watering can, keeping my garden happy and growing. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @confused_foam 
> 
> If you leave a pairing, character, or prompt in you comment, or send it my way on twitter, KINDLY, and it strikes my fancy I might just write it for you. Help me feed my inspiration beast. I want to explore more with my writing.


End file.
